kokomo_indianafandomcom-20200215-history
List of schools
This is a list of all school presently in Kokomo, along with some historical schools. There is currently about 6,400 students in the Kokomo-Center Township school system. Kokomo High School Also known as Kokomo High School South Capus' '''or '''Haworth High ' School. Houses the Kokomo Twilight School. See main article: Kokomo High School Old Kokomo High School For main article see Kokomo High School Downtown Campus. Also later known as Kokomo High School Downtown Campus, and originally known as Howard County Central School. You may also be looking for "Normal School" Bon Air Middle School See main article Bon Air Middle School Now a magnet middle school, it is located on the extreme north end of Apperson Way. It's name is perhaps from it being in the Bon Air Neighborhood in Kokomo. Central Middle School Formally known as Kokomo High School Downtown Campus or Kokomo High School, and originally the building was the Howard County Central School. Lafayette Park Middle School Used to be a Middle School located on Korby Street, and Madison Street. Havens Street also met with the entrance of the school. The school is now Lafayette Park Elementary School ever since it closed around 2011. Maple Creast Middle School See Main Article Maple Creast Middle School Recently absorbed Maple Creast Elementary School. Sycamore Middle School Main Article: Sycamore Elementary School Now Sycamore Elementary School. Boulevard Elementary School Darrough Chapple Elementary School Closed when the school system cut a lot of the shools in 2011, they were the Darrough Chapple Dolphins. Elwood Haynes Elementary School Palmer School Was a school that primarily housed elementary school grades. It was closed in the late 1900's. The building still stands to this day as an apartment building. It is three floors and located on the corners of Markland Avenue and Webster Street, all the way over to Courtland Avenue on Markland Avenue. Even though it is now an apartment building you can still see the words "Palmer School" engraved into the stone above the main entrance which faces Webster Street. Pettit Park School Sycamore Elementary School Currently the largest Elementay School in Kokomo, and the highest when it comes to test schools, although the test scores are not good enough to be in the states top fifty, or even top one hundred. This was once Sycamore Middle School. Wallace School Washington Elementary School For main article see Washington Elementary School It stood and still stands on Washington Street touching Firmin Street, Defenbaugh Street, and Buckeye Street. Washington Elementary School was the school systems school with the highest test scores in the 2000's being in the top 15 for the state and very high in the nation rankings in 2004. To this day the building is the school systems administration building, and still a historic plaque on the grand middle stair case that was once the main entrance (now the admin's entrance closer to Defenbaugh.) Generally they let you go see the plaque if you request so. Head Start Main Article: Darrough Chaple Elementary School The building was formally Darough Chapple, but when the schools were largely reduced and changed in 2011 it became just head start, prior to that Darough Chapple Elementary School also offered head start in part of the bulding as well as the Elementary part. Indiana University Kokomo A part of Indiana University which is a state college. The main Indiana University is in Indiapolis. The main IUK is on Washington Street with Rebecca Street going through the school connecting Washington and LaFountaine Streets not to far from where the two streets meet. Their is also several other buildings the college owns around town. Iven Trek Kokomo Local college, a part of the Iven Trek collages. The main building is on Morgan Street and Touby Turnpike with Busby Road coming up and stopping at it, and Triaclon Court going through it. 4th Ward School Kokomo used to be seperated into "wards" in the 1800's which were different sections of town, this was for the 4th Ward which was the North West corner. It shows to be very small on a 1877 map of Kokomo. It's unsure what grades it held, or if it was public or a private school or not but it was on the corner of Washington Street and Morton Street. Morton Street is no longer in exsistence under that name, but upon inspection it's near where either Havens Street, or Elm Street would be at in present day times, possibly even Richmond Street. Other County Schools *Eastern Elementary School (for Town of Greentown, Vermont, Sycamore, Jerome, and a portion of Kokomo) *Eastern Jr/Sr High School (for Town of Greentown, Vermond, Sycamore, Jerome, and a portion of Kokomo) *Western Intermediate School (for Town of Russiaville, West Middleton, and a decent portion of Kokomo) *Western Primary School (for Town of Russiaville, West Middleton, and a decent portion of Kokomo) *Western Middle School (for Town of Russiaville, West Middleton, and a decent portion of Kokomo) *Western High School (for Town of Russiaville, West Middleton, and a decent portion of Kokomo) *Taylor Intermediate School (Located in Kokomo, for Center, Oakford, and a very decent portion of Kokomo) *Taylor Primary School (for Center, Oakford, and a very decent portion of Kokomo) *Taylor Middle School (for Center, Oakford, and a very decent portion of Kokomo) *Taylor High School (for Center, Oakford, and a very decent portion of Kokomo) *Northwestern Schools (for mostly rural areas picking up parts of the edge of Kokomo on the north west) (Including Northwestern High School) Category:Education Category:Lists Category:List Category:Schools Category:Elementary School Category:Middle School Category:High School Category:County School Category:Russiaville Category:Center Category:Oakford Category:Greentown Category:Jerome Category:Vermont Category:Sycamore Category:West Middleton